futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Libertarian War
|partof= |caption=Map of the War's Belligerents. |date=January 19, 2036 - March 2, 2041 |place=East Asia, South-East Asia, Australia, Japan, Taiwan, Pacific Ocean, Indian Ocean, Russia, Europe, South and Latin America. |casus=Second Russian Revolution, Libertarian Russia's invasion of Ukraine |result=Allied victory |combatant1=' }' United States Canada Australia United Kingdom New Zealand Russia Franco-Germany Scanadanavian Republic Great Austria Poland Ireland Israel Spain Portugal People's Democratic Federation of China Pakistan Columbian Republic |combatant2=' }' DPRK Malaysia Indonesia Libertarian Republic of Russia Libertarian Italy Libertarian Republic of Greece Libertarian Republic of Brazil Libertarian Republic of Argentina ' Libertarian Socialist Republic of Cuba' |combatant3=' }' Iran Iraq Syria Somalia |commander1=' }' Patrick Howards Jennifer Tracy Thomas Mulcair Jack Martinson Vladamir Putin Mikhail Zakhaev Jin Chang Liang Guanglie Amhed Arshad Gabriel De Fuca Eduardo Fernadez Matthew A. Smith Charles Sarkozy |commander2=' }' Kim Jong-Un Zhong Pang-Bao Ling-kuai Nikolei Ivanov Abran Geurrio |commander3=' }' Zaid Chakron Hakim Abdul Raheem Awan |strength1= 2.3 Billion |strength2= 1.5 Billion |strength3= 1.89 Billion |casualties1= |casualties2= |casualties3= |casualties4= }} World War III or the Third World War (abbreviated as WWIII or WW3) was a very large global military conflict that lasted from 2036 to 2041. Involving half of the world's nations, it's considered to be the most devastating war in history, with roughly 851 million deaths of both servicemen and civilians. WWIII is also considered the most economically depriving war in human history, with over $39 trillion in spent on weapons and different defences. "I do not know what weapons will be used in WWIII, but I know that WWIV will be fought with sticks and stones" -Albert Einstein WWIII began in the year 2036, with U.S. President Howards being named official chairman of NATO. President Howards was assasinated later that year, in only his second term as President when visiting the Middle East. His Vice President, Jennifer Tracy was then named President of the Uniter States. She was the first female President ever to be in office. President Tracy had a slightly different view on global affairs than Howards. She was furious due to the assasination of her President and good friend. In response, President Tracy declared war on the Middle East. Within weeks, U.S. drones were already in Syria and over 2 million people had already died. In 2037, President Tracy was given word that it was not Syria that was responsible for President Howards' assasintaion, it was North Korea. She declared war on North Korea during her last six months as President. Congress, however overruled her declaration and Jennifer Tracy was impeached for several war crimes with only 3 months left to her term. The President for these 3 months was Speaker of the House, Robert Lewis. During Lewis' term as President, North Korea declared war on the U.S. Lewis made a difficiult decision and instead of going to war with North Korea, he decided in his last month as President to send nuclear missiles into North Korea, demolishing the country as a whole. This decision was backed by Congress and by 2039, North Korea was nothing but rubble. In 2038, Joshua Gordon was elected President. China declared war on the U.S. And NATO in 2039. President Gordon alongside NATO were successfully able to defeat China in an all out war. China surrendered on March 1, 2041 and by March 2, 2041, the war was entirely over. President Joshua Gordon was reelected in 2042 and was known as one of the greatest presidents during one of the worst times. Gordon was proceeded by President and former Wisconsin Governor, David Jackson. Gordon died in 2101, at the age of 115. Causes One of the main causes for WWIII was the Economy, Because of this, France and Germany shut down their trades with Italy and Greece. Italy tried to invade the two countries, but France and Germany formed a temporary union and occupied a large portion of Italy. Mean while Russia was having a Civil war, Nikolei Amonov's Libertarian Russia, and Vladimir Putin's United Russia. In the Korean Peninsula, the koreans are also fighting a civil war where North Korea is winning, In the Middle East the Arab countries have become suspicious of enemy attacks, they unite and form the Islamic League. aids is also arising, traces of AIDS have been found in Greenland, and the government of Denmark has been trying their hardest to stop it. Phase 1 Battle of Avignon: As the Italians are plotting revolutions against France and Germany, they attack the French city of Avignon, planning to invade it. The joined Franco-German Alliance, however, Manage to decisively win the battle, and later capture north Italy in the Battle of Milan: Aftermath Category:World War III Category:Stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Geopolitics 2030s